


Nedley's Irish Coffee

by AFY2018



Series: WynHaught [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, G!P, Nicole g!p, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: "Another Wynhaught fic... Waves is out of town with Gus, leaving Wynonna and Nicole alone" ~ RennyWilson
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WynHaught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025232
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210





	Nedley's Irish Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



“M’kay,” Waverly began with a quick peck on her partner’s cheek. “I will be back in a week. Will you both promise not to burn down the homestead?”

“I can’t promise anything,” her sister shrugged.

“Wynonna,” Gus berated.

“Yes, I promise.”

“I’ll make sure nothing happens,” Nicole soothed her nerves.

“Aww, you think that makes me feel better,” Waverly smiled. “I still remember Pussy Willows and the Barn Brawls?” she remarked looking at her sister.

“That last one was not my fault,” she defended.

“But it still happened, didn’t it?”

Nicole looked away in shame, getting dragged back for a peck.

“We should go if we want to catch the train, Waves,” Gus informed her.

“Okay, I’ll join you in a minute.” Once their aunt left the old farmhouse, she turned back to her girlfriend and sister, stating, “I do not want to come back to another drunken business venture.”

“I thought you’d like Fro-Yoga,” Wynonna innocently inquired.

Waverly simply shook her head and left them to their devices, something which in retrospect was a poor idea, but luckily not one she would find out about. The dynamic duo spent the first few hours maintaining normalcy on the Earp farm by chopping logs and freezing their asses off at the local liquor store. With a call from Nedley, Haught raced to the station with Wynonna in tow to keep track of her.

“I’m not a child,” Wynonna whined to her.

“I’m just making sure you don’t trip and fall onto Doc’s dick again.”

She let out a faux gasp, “You bitch!”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Just so you know, I’m not having fun.”

“Why don’t you bother Dolls, he’s bound to be somewhere.”

“Or you could let me go?”

“Fine, I’m not going to stop you,” she gave in.

“Thank you,” she bowed.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Is Nedley even here?”

“Maybe he’s in his office?”

“No, when he’s in his blinds are almost always open,” she curiously investigated, hand on her pepper spray as she approached it.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and knocked on the door, “Pull up your pants Nedster, we’re doing an “Are You Alive” check!”

She flung the door open to an office in complete disarray.

“I told you,” Nicole huffed, pushing past her look at everything.

“Day drinking?” She earned a side-eye at that statement. “You really think he doesn’t? I swear he has Irish coffee every day.”

“Just don’t touch anything.”

“Can I leave?”

“No, whatever happened probably has to do with you, Wynonna.”

“What’s with the tone?”

“Just a wild guess,” she huffed, kneeling before the desk to search for any nail marks or fluid. “Whatever it was broke the desk.”

“Are you sure you want to be that close to the underside of his-“

“Wynonna, are you trying to get me to kick you out?”

“That’s kind of the endgame,” she joked.

“Can you check the BBD board?”

“Sure, call me if you find anything embarrassing.”

“Why are you so nonchalant?”

“He’s probably fine, just… I don’t know.”

“Wynonna?”

“My guess is that Chrissy went through here. She’s done it before. I think they fought, which is why he called you down to the station.”

“That’s oddly specific?”

“It’s happened more than once, and I know that her mom was coming back today.”

“Not Rachell.”

“The Hell Spawn herself.”

“I’ll just text him then,” Nicole offered, pulling out her phone. “Do you really think this would be the product?”

“I once saw her punch a hole through Shorty’s bar, I think this is just a Category 1 argument,” she hypothesized while righting the furniture and knick-knacks.

“Jesus,” she remarked, instantly earning a reply. “You’re right.”

“As if I’m usually wrong? You need to learn to hide your tone.”

“Impulsive, you’re impulsive,” she explained.

“But sometimes it pulls you in the right direction,” she offered, producing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. “Come on, relax, he’ll be fine. They may fight, but Chrissy will always protect him from Hurricane Rachell.”

“You Purgatory women are something else,” Nicole muttered with the glass in her hand.

“One of a kind.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Wynonna entered the dim kitchen, the morning sun rising just over the barn to blind her. She drew the blinds then went to grab a glass from the cupboard, reaching up to the shelf while holding her short down enough to cover her missing bottoms. A harsh hand took hold of her ass and hip, tugging her away from the counter.

“Makin’ sure it’s still top shelf, Haught?” she cheekily remarked. “Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” Nicole practically growled against her neck. She instantly pulled away, running into the dining table, “Wait, sorry. No, I thought… you’re never up this early- I-“

“You’re fine, Nicole, really,” she tried to console her. Wynonna nervously took her hands and placed them back where they once were. “I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” she warily inquired.

“Of course,” Earp enticed her, pulling her back to the counter.

“But Wa-“

Wynonna cut her off with a harsh bruising kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of her neck and letting the other one drag over her ratty soccer hoodie. She felt Nicole’s hands grip her harder before turning her back around so her stomach was flush with the cold tile counter.

Earp braced herself against it, tracking every silent breath Haught seethed against the back of her spine before feeling sharp teeth sink into the tender skin where her jaw and neck met.

She ground her hips back against Nicole, eliciting a surprisingly high pitched groan. Hiding a chuckle, Wynonna pushed her neck harder against those gnashing teeth, earning more nips and scratches from famished desire.

To her slight surprise, she felt something in Nicole’s tennis shorts grow firmer with every rhythmic roll of their hips. 

Subconsciously, she recalled Waverly mentioning it, but nothing could prepare her for the sheer pleasure it brought her to feel the pulsing heat boil against her bare skin. Wynonna reached back for Nicole’s hand, bringing it to her core.

Skilled fingers gently curled against her clit, drawing circles enough to tease but not to evoke a sound. Nicole gently dipped her finger into her to wet her fingers before she rolled light circles into the engorged bundle of nerves.

Wynonna kept rolling her hips against her groin, finally drawing desperate groans from one another as they teased each other. She braced her forearm against the counter, dropping her head, and pressed Nicole’s hand harder against her clit.

Haught’s talented fingers continued to rub tight circles into her clit to finish the pleasure laced aching inside of her core. Nicole gritted her teeth, focusing instead on the older Earp’s pleasure rather than her own, and continued to rub teasing circles into her until Wynonna finally came with a strained moan.

Haught removed her shorts, using her cum soaked hand to jerk herself off. She helped Wynonna out of her long t-shirt and pressed her flush against the counter again, squatting a bit until she was able to slide her length into the older Earp. Wynonna squeezed the edge of the tiles and groaned at her actions.

Nicole lifted one of her legs over her hip and proceeded to thrust into her, her walls still so slick with cum. She kept both hands planted firmly on her pelvis, curling her fingers into the bony divot as every motion chipped away at her composure.

Wynonna moved her hand to the wall, using it to push back against the thrusts. Tuning out her own noises, she listened to every grunt and groan Nicole gasped. She was slightly surprised at the high pitched moans that slipped out when she felt Wynonna pulse around her and the involuntary increase of speed.

She felt another encroaching orgasm claw it's way back through her core, her moans being choked off by Nicole’s firm hand now clasped around her throat. Her eyes rolled back slightly at the action and she began to roll her hips against her dick, the change of motion sending a calming chill through her spine.

They began to grind against one another, longing kisses pressed against Earp’s damp neck before tearing into another wave of feral passion. Nicole slowly squeezed her hand over her throat, eye furrowing to stave off any sentiment of amour. She picked up speed again, adding pain to their moment by sinking her teeth into the side of her neck again.

Nicole leaned back and continued to thrust into her, tipping her head back as an electric spark worked its way up her toes and calves, climbing through her quads and tingling through her groin. She closed her eyes in pure ecstasy as her precum dripped into her, another level of slick lubricant to send another shiver through them both. Haught felt like she was going to lose her mind with how easily she thrust into her, every movement causing those spongy walls to tighten harder around her length.

She dropped her head back when she felt Wynonna clamp her leg around her, locking her in place with her second orgasm. Nicole thrust in the tight space between them, finally cumming as well. She took a stutter step forward to further push her hips against Wynonna’s until there was no space between them.

“Jesus, Haught,” she murmured, hips barely moving in the cramped room.

Nicole grabbed a scrap of paper towel and pulled out, letting her cum drip onto that rather than the old floor. She waited until the flow stopped dripping out as much before tossing it in the garbage.

“I… um…” she whispered, not making eye contact when Wynonna turned around.

Wynonna pushed her against the dining table, sending it scratching a few inches back. With a hand clamped firmly around her throat, she pressed bruising kisses against Nicole’s lips.

“I’m not done, yet,” she hissed.

Nicole felt another surge of excitement begin to boil in her heart. She tore off her jacket and stood up, sweeping Wynonna’s legs and gently letting her fall to the ground to gain the dominant position. Haught licked her fingers, regarding the shock on her partner’s face before letting her hand wander back down into her core. She wrapped her lips around Wynonna’s nipple and began to massage the inside of her walls, their mixed cum coating her fingers.

Earp’s skin prickled with goosebumps from their contact, her chest pushing up against Nicole’s tongue that expertly rolled around her breast, sucking them erect. She closed her eyes, groaning with anticipation when she felt Nicole slide another finger into her core, using her other hand to jerk herself off.

“You know, we can do it the Christian way?” Wynonna quipped.

“The Christian way?” she moaned against her breast. “Oh, I haven’t done that before.”

“Really?”

“Never,” she admitted, looking back up at her friend.

“Just go slow, take your time,” Earp explained.

Nicole used her nondominant hand, slowly pushing her index finger into her ass. She was surprised at how easily she slipped in, slowly thrusting her and feeling the tight muscles suck her in further. Haught slowly stuck another finger into her, a soft gasp slipping out of Wynonna’s lips as she tried to breathe again before her body got used to Nicole’s thrusts.

“See, nice and easy,” she whispered in encouragement.

Nicole slipped her fingers out and lined her length up with her, slowly pushing her hips against her ass. She gritted her teeth as she felt the muscles swallow her whole in a slick mess. The tightness was unlike anything she had ever felt, nothing she had ever fucked. Even Waverly wasn’t this good in bed. Nicole kept thrusting into her, slow then increasing her speed as her movements became easier.

“Fuck, Wynonna,” she groaned, slipping her dominant fingers back into Wynonna’s core.

Earp arched her back against Nicole’s hips, flicking them into each thrust of her fingers and length. She gripped onto her partner’s firm shoulders, lost in the sheer pleasure that tore through her stomach and groin, every torrid moment crawling with impatient passion until it boiled over into sheer glorious elation. Wynonna dug her nails into Nicole’s arm enough to leave deep imprints, holding on while her partner continued to thrust into her. She rushed her hands through Nicole’s hair, yanking her down into a fierce kiss.

Nicole pushed her hand firmly against Earp’s stomach, leaving shallow red marks against her soft flesh. Her other hand massaged Wynonna’s core, finally bringing her over the edge for an even tighter clenching orgasm. She tangled her hand around Wynonna’s necklace at the suffocating contraction. Tearing away from the harsh kiss, Nicole came with a leg shaking intensity. Finally opening her eyes, Haught slowly pulled out of her and caught her breath.

Wynonna sat up, hand firmly clenched against Nicole’s neck to cut off her air. “I won’t tell her if you don’t.”

“...Never,” she choked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this smutty exploit! Leave Kudos if you enjoyed or comment if I need to fix anything/ if you have a prompt! Thank you!


End file.
